Chronicles of Fate
by Aelis
Summary: Set in the medieval timeline. Darkness and light have been fighting since man has been born. Yet when darkness starts creeping from the underworld, chaos ensures. Is love able to blossom in difficult times like these?
1. Prologue

Chronicles of Fate  
  
Prologue  
  
A/N: This is my first try at writing fanfics, so don't expect a lot out of me. Also I know that the first chapter is rather short, the others will be much longer. It's a prologue to make you get in the spirit of the story. Eventually I plan it to be T/M. If people will like it, I will continue.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Trunks or Marron or any other characters affiliated to Dragonball. Yet this story was written by me, therefore I do own it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Darkness and light balance the forces of nature. They neutralise each other forming harmony. Through all the centuries the battle against the forces of evil and good had been everlasting. Yet, the lord of the darkness seems to be acquiring more power through the greedy hearts of those who own the deepest desires of richness and power...  
  
~*~*~  
  
The clouds hung down, low and threateningly dark. A storm was waning in the distance, waiting to destroy with its energy of the wind and waters. Anyone with a sane mind wouldn't be out of his dwellings. Especially due to the current situation in the rather small and god-forsaken village, Ledingh. Yet..  
  
The hooves of a horse could be heard clicking on the worn-down pathway towards Ledingh. Its rider rode on silently as if listening for the wind. The rider slowly motioned the horse to stop and gazed at the distance towards Ledingh. It was in dark flames soaring up in the sky as if struggling to join the darkening clouds.  
  
He was on the floor, petrified. The horror in his eyes couldn't explain the terror he was feeling in his heart. He felt like screaming for help. But he knew, no one would listen to him, they were dead... He had no way of escape, the village was all in flames, ashes. He slowly raised his eyes up to his aggressor. Never in his life had he seen such a revolting creature. His arms were as thick as those of an elephant's trunk. His eyes were red, like the blood oozing on the floors. He knew he had no chance against that monster. Instinctively his eyes ran on the floor and he spotted a broken trunk. He grabbed it, intending to attack the creature but the monster was faster and one of his arms smashed right into his skull killing him instantly.   
  
The rider of the horse looked at the blackening village in a mixture of feelings. Anger, Horror? The sudden movement of the horse's reins made the horse race down towards Ledingh. Only Fate did know what would happen next... 


	2. The Beginning of it all

Chronicles of Fate  
  
Chapter One - The beginning of it all  
  
A/N: Well! I decided to write more today. This chapter will be much longer so don't fret. The review I got gave me the inspiration to go on. But no the rider is not Trunks...You'll find out soon enough.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Dragonball characters are mine. This story is.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The hooves of the horse ceased to gallop rapidly as it cantered into the village. Anyone would have the desire to scream or cover his or her faces and run away. The rider shuddered silently while tightening the grip around the horse's reins. Corpses thrown clumsily in the streets, blood flowed like a small river of anguish, ashes rising from the burnt cottages. Surely no village, no matter how bad its inhabitants were, did not deserve such an ending. No man in the village, no matter how strong he was managed to contain the creatures from the underworld.  
  
Creatures from the underworld... it was rumoured that they were blood thirsty, destroyers of life and bore no emotions. Why it was bad enough with goblins running around in the woods grunting. The rider slid off from the horse's back clutching a staff. This was not going to be an easy task..at all. Patting the horse gently to move back to the outskirts for safety, the young warrior faced the village, alone. Monsters of evil were not earthly creatures. They would end up killing whatever came in their hands. That was a known fact. They had to be slayed.  
  
Staring straight at the huge creature that had just beheaded a villager the warrior gripped the staff tighter. An ogre, a strong monster born to kill. Its fangs were huge and bloody. Its eyes were like two bloody spheres. It growled at the intruder. The first move was vital. It would determine everything. Plucking up all the courage, the warrior sprang forward to attack the ogre. It was now or never. The warrior hit the ogre directly on its face but didn't stop at that. Swinging the staff the warrior passed it right through its mouth to its head. The warrior drew the bloody staff and silently watched the ogre keel over and die. The worst was over. The other creatures weren't as vicious as the ogre.   
  
~*~*~  
  
The woman clutched her small daughter close to her horrified. The girl was crying silently. The woman watched the monster with blood dripping from his mouth walk towards her and her daughter. Their hiding place was discovered. She knew she was going to face the fate of the rest of the village. Underworld creatures bore no emotions, let alone pity. Yet as she watched the monster get close to her she screamed in terror. The monster growled at the woman. It could already taste their blood. The woman closed her eyes while holding her daughter tight, praying to the gods.  
  
A sudden blow on its head made it topple with a huge thud. Slowly the woman opened her eyes and found herself staring at a warrior with a scarf around his face so that only his eyes were visible and a bloody staff in his left hand. She did not move, in fear that this warrior's intentions were not good. Slowly the warrior removed the scarf and revealed his face. To the woman's surprise it was not a he but a she. The girl smiled encouragely while mouthing "Hurry and run away from here."  
  
The woman picked up her little daughter and ran away silently. The girl looked darkly at the village her blue eyes now grey. There were more monsters to be killed. Would she be able to slay all of them? She heard their roars, she brandished her staff and frowned. A spell would be better to eliminate them. If only they were not so scattered randomly around the village she would have had an easy task. She drew her breath.   
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
A quarter of an hour later the grounds were littered with dead corpses of monsters. She continued fighting against them without ceasing. Perspiration was running down on her forehead. She was feeling hot and her legs were giving way. She leant against a wall panting heavily. There were too many of them. A flame sprang behind her, almost burning her to ashes as she staggered on her feet to face her assailer. They were like small dragons, without wings. A demon appeared from the distance carrying a huge axe. They were endless! "Damn" she growled, her eyes wide. She would never be able to live through this. Demons were notorious for their vicious nature and dangerous dark spells. She was no match to the demon.  
  
She closed her eyes, praying the gods to aid her. Behind her she heard a voice.  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
Her eyes snapped open. She spun around at the voice she heard and found herself staring at two men. One of them had a sword strapped to his back, his brows were frowning, his eyes were clear. The other one was grinning with a humorous friendly face while his onyx eyes seemed to laugh also. 


	3. Wild Warriors

Chronicles of Fate  
  
Wild Warriors  
  
A/N:I am so happy! Thankyuu for your reviews. They inspire me to write. Every single one does. I feel honoured that someone actually does read my work. I am not sure with whom Goten is going to be paired with. But it's either Bra or Paris. Give me your opinions on whom you think would be the best in this fic. I don't mind. And yeah, I wanted Marron to be a strong girl here, both physically and emotionally. Well, that's all for now. On to the story.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As she turned around his face broke in a huge grin. Never in her life had she seen a human being smile like that. It was a bit comical. His face had a kindly welcoming appearance. He outstretched his arm, still grinning and told her, "Young lady, if you keep us company today, we'll lend you a hand."   
  
She raised a brow. Who were these two men? She uttered what she was thinking. "Who are you?"  
  
The frowning man glared at her as if she was a monster herself. He turned to his companion smirking. "Don't bother with her. Can't you see she's a priestess in training? She wouldn't have time to bother with lowlifes like us"   
  
He turned around facing her. His expression was cold, his voice was bitter. "Right Miss?"   
  
She felt like shivering in his cold stare. It seemed that he hated her.   
  
The other guy scratched his head. "Ah well, in that case..."  
  
"Let's have fun with these monsters" his companion finished unsheathing his sword. The lizard-like creatures snarled at him and one leapt forward to attack him. He raised his eyes and swiftly slashed it without difficulty. The girl couldn't help but stare in awe. He smirked again looking smug. The other guy tightened his gloves around his knuckles and approached his friend. In a matter of minutes all the lizard-like creatures were slayed. She held her breath. They were exceptionally strong. But were they strong enough to be able to defeat the demon also?   
  
The demon roared in rage at the two young men. The girl stood up on her feet brandishing her staff threateningly towards the demon. They would probably need help. The swordsman turned around when he heard her scramble to her feet. "I do not need your help. I can do it alone." He gave a meaningful look to his companion and turned to face the demon, smirking widely.  
  
The girl scowled and moved forward. Was that man idiotic enough to try to defeat the demon alone? No matter how strong he was, he would not be able to slay such a brute. A strong arm stopped her. The friendly guy smiled at her understandingly. "If I was you, I wouldn't interfere. He's just having fun."   
  
The girl's head dropped and she sighed. "Fine"  
  
The swordsman smirked as the demon lunged forward swinging the axe dangerously. He avoided him and slashed the demon savagely. The demon howled in pain and retaliated, blinded with pain. He closed one eye and growled at the demon while feeling blood oozing from his right arm. It was uncontrollable now, lost in its rage. He backed off as if appearing to escape and when the demon moved forward, rapidly he rose in the air and beheaded the demon. Blood was splattered everywhere. He looked down at the dead demon ignoring the pain of his scars.  
  
The girl stared, her eyes wide open and her mouth couldn't seem to be able to close. He was really strong! She wondered who they were. "That was great..." she muttered.   
  
The guy next to her grinned. "Yep he's really good at the sword."  
  
"I noticed." she replied slowly and then jerked her head, "I appreciate your help. You must be renowned warriors"  
  
The guy smiled slightly and shook his head while watching his companion cross his arms against his chest. "Not really. We just wander around here and there doing rough jobs."  
  
The girl smiled back. "I'm Marron, a priestess in training of the Felest Monastery" She bowed.   
  
The swordsman grunted and turned around examining the demon's head. Marron frowned. He had just ignored her as if she was nothing. The other guy noticed her frowning and smiled while scratching his head. "I'm Goten, soldier for hire, and he's Trunks, a swordsman."   
  
He patted Marron on her shoulder. She turned and smiled at him. Goten was a friendly person with an attractive personality. It was almost impossible to dislike him.  
  
Trunks lifted the demon head looking pleased with himself. He wrapped it in a rug smirking. Marron cocked her head. "What do you intend to do with it?"  
  
He scowled and snickered. "And what do you think I'd do with it? I'm going to the next village and sell it. Currently there's a reward of 1,000 gold pieces for each demon head brought."  
  
Marron looked at the ground. "The Felest Monastery would also offer money for that head of evil."  
  
He turned at her frowning as if she had said something shameful. "Those pigs would pay less and I have no intention of giving it to them. Come on Goten, let us move on."  
  
The tone in his voice hinted finality in the rather cold conversation. Goten hesitated but followed Trunks slowly. He turned and waved at Marron regretfully. Pity, she seemed quite a nice girl. Ah well, Trunks would have rather died than be friendly towards Marron. Marron started at them silently while watching disappear towards the closest village, Fern. 


	4. The Aftermath

Chronicles of Fate  
  
Chapter Four - The Aftermath  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Well here's chapter four. Mmm..I'm not sure yet whom I'll couple Goten with. I like G/B pairing, but Goten and Paris are cute with each other too, so I donno yet. Well, there is a reason why Trunks is acting like that towards Marron, Litesea. You'll see soon.   
  
Disclaimer: None of the Dragonball characters are mine. This story is.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dust, ash, blood...  
  
The world is a dark place sometimes.  
  
She sighed and walked around the deserted village. It wasn't a happy sight. She stared at the dead corpses in silence. No one deserved such an ending, she thought bitterly. The least she could do was offer them a burial so at least they could rest in peace. She set herself to work under the dark clouds.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Goten followed Trunks silently. He knew he didn't want to talk. At times like these it was better to let him be. Trunks was capable of exploding into rages, which scared even his best friend at times. And right now he looked as if he might explode at any second. He was in a black mood. Especially whenever he met people like Marron... Goten paused and stared at Trunks' back. Will he ever get over it? Bitter memories and feelings didn't solve anything. But Goten didn't dare to tell Trunks anything, because he was not keen on making him sulkier than he was right now. No need to make him feel worse and maybe he'll get over it someday. He hurried after his friend's retreating back. And, after all a reward awaited them in Fern.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The sun was setting gently in the horizon like a huge ball of fire behind the clouds which were now dull pink. It didn't seem as if it was going to rain now. Marron rested her back against a shed's wall, or what remained of it. Her horse was close in a field busy munching on the grass. She was exhausted, tired, dirty, hungry and disappointed. She had buried most of the people in the village, yet she felt a twinging pain in her stomach whenever she remembered of Trunks. Or rather his bitter heart. He seemed to dislike her with a passion; he didn't even want to speak to her if he could've helped it. There must have been a reason for it. Really... she yawned. The floor was uncomfortably hard, but anything would have done well for her at that moment. In another second she was fast asleep.   
  
~*~*~  
  
A day dies when the sun sets in the sky....  
  
Another day is reborn when the sun rises again at dawn.  
  
Just like the Legendary Phoenix. It is immortal.  
  
The sky was simply beautiful. It was blended with light blue, red and the cottony clouds. The sun raised slowly, its rays gently seeping on Marron's sleeping form. Not for long. Marron felt her cheek wet and opened one eye lazily, while mumbling under her breath. Her horse, Dapple was licking and nuzzling her cheek to wake her up. It worked. She stretched her arms and stood on her feet. She felt much better now. When you are tired you feel depressed much easier. She looked at the rising sun and at the now azure sky. She smiled while she patted Dapple's silky head gently. A new day was dawning. New hope was rising for a better world. Well, it was better if she headed for the closest village. She was famished and needed to get clean.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Trunks grinned as he walked down the road. He felt much more good-tempered now. He had earned a good price for the demon's head and had enough money for him and Goten to keep going for a while and enjoy life for a while without having to fight monsters. He pushed the door of the inn open, climbed up the stairs to his room. He lied down on his bed, feeling at peace with the world. Goten was nowhere to be seen. Probably he was with some girl, as usual. Trunks snickered. Goten was a typical ladies man who fell for every girl he met. It was rather annoying at times especially if a girl tagged along with them for a while. Goten was an easy person to like. He was always friendly to anyone. Trunks stared silently at the ceiling. Yeah, maybe that's why him and Goten were such good friends.  
  
The door was pushed suddenly wide open. Goten appeared grinning widely accompanied by a brunette, with large brown eyes and a pretty smile. She looked naive and lost. Somehow she reminded him of Goten.   
  
Trunks smirked. "Typical..." he muttered under his breath watching the couple.  
  
~*~*~ 


	5. Goblin Attack

Chronicles of Fate  
  
Chapter Five - Goblin Attack  
  
A/N: Excuse my laziness. Yes, Trunks doesn't like Marron much at the moment. And that brunette is Paris, Sandy. You'll see soon why Trunks doesn't like Marron, in the following chapters. But of course, it'll soon change.   
  
Disclaimer: None of the Dragonball characters are mine. This story is mine though.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The wind was blowing gently past the trees. The breeze was cool and refreshing. Birds were chirping up on the trees, exchanging news to each other. Rabbits ran into their burrows when they heard the hooves of a horse across the path. The leaves whispered secrets to the young girl. She closed her eyes while listening to all the sounds of nature. It was so placid here; it seemed impossible that destruction and hate really existed.   
  
Dapple cantered down the path merrily, his nose nuzzling the grass curiously. A smile was planted on her lips. She loved nature. It was a peaceful and pure feeling even though she felt terribly hungry. The village Meltisan was close by the woods, and although it was only a few farms, it would be enough for her. She was sure of it. It was a small peaceful town with kindly farmers who would be more than pleased to sell her their food products.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Goten looked rather moronic at that moment in Trunks' opinion. He was grinning idiotically at the brunette. Trunks sat up and nodded at the girl. The girl smiled widely and turned to Goten.   
  
"Is he your friend?" she inquired, her eyes wide while smiling widely at him.  
  
Goten nodded and grinned wider. "Yep, he's my best friend, Trunks. It's with him I had the wildest adventures"  
  
The girl laughed merrily and loudly. Goten was looking rather nervous. He kept running his hand through his hair and fidgeted while glancing at the girl beside him.  
  
Trunks couldn't help but grin at Goten's antics. He'd never ever change in his attitude.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Marron was getting closer to Meltisan. Dapple seemed restless. He was flinging his head nervously. Marron had quite a job to keep herself from biting dust. She knew that something was wrong in the woods. She could sense it, and Dapple more than her. She tightened her grip around the reins, her eyes narrowed, her ears alert for any disturbance.  
  
She got off Dapple and tied him to a tree. She walked down the pathway cautiously. Her insides froze. Goblins. At this time of day, out in the sunshine? She was shocked and confused. She didn't know what to do. She was only sure of something, that she should warn the closest village. She knew it would be the goblins' next target.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"But, I'm telling you! I saw a horde of goblins in Meltisan." Marron yelled while slamming her fist in rage on the wooden table. "Hurry up before they attack the village and then it would be too late!"  
  
Some men snickered, others examined her appearance. She looked a lot like one of those young pickpockets who had the most vivid imagination at telling tales. A man rose to his feet and walked up to Marron.   
  
"We have other things to worry for rather than kid's tales. Now if you don't have anything to say, we'd prefer if you'd leave before unpleasant things might follow".  
  
Marron shot him a dirty look and strode out of the door. In her fury she slammed the door violently and walked out glaring.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"And you weren't scared at all?"  
  
"Nah, it was no big deal."  
  
Goten turned his head to the direction of the noises and started walking rapidly towards them.  
  
Trunks kicked the dust on the ground idly while listening to Goten bragging to the open mouthed Paris. He stared in the distance. He could hear yells and shouts from the inn, in the distance.  
  
Goten suddenly stopped. He cocked his head slowly as if listening for something. His eyes fell on Trunks'. Trunks looked slowly at Goten noticing his alert look in his face. Both of them glanced at the inn. Goten turned around to Trunks with an anxious look on his face.  
  
"Isn't that Marron?"  
  
Trunks shrugged and followed Goten towards the inn. They saw her storming out of the inn in a rage. Goten walked up to her warily and called her name, but she seemed in a daze.   
  
The ground seemed unexpectedly hazy. She felt her legs give way and her vision get blurred. Her sides got numb with pain. She heard someone call out her name, but she wasn't sure whatever happened. She shook her head, closed her eyes and collapsed on the ground. 


	6. Salvaging Hope

Chronicles of Fate  
  
Chapter Six - Salvaging Hope  
  
A/N: Allright this one was much faster than the previous one. Sort of. Studying for college and such makes me write less. Anyhow here it goes. Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate feedback.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Dragonball characters are mine. This story is mine though.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Where the land was desolate and dreary. Left to run wild in the hands of Mother Nature.   
  
Armies of destruction. Death. Corpses lying down on the dirty ground. Where they'd remain there until Earth would reclaim them as part of the soil. Where creatures would salvage their remains of their flesh. Her pace quickened as she spotted the bleak, decaying figures on the ground. She crouched down besides one figure and turned it over to find it was her own father's face.   
  
Pain, slowly rising to the tips of her fingers, like an unwanted disease. Tears, falling down like the rain. She couldn't take it anymore. It was like an explosion inside her. She fell on her knees on the ground and let her head hit the ground. She bit her lip while she closed her eyes, trying to shut the tears out. She heard a slithering noise. She opened her eyes slowly and suddenly something attacked her.  
  
Her eyes flew open to vision the dark oak of the roof. Tears were creeping in her eyes. She rapidly rubbed them away before anyone would spot that she was crying. It was embarrassing. She didn't need anyone. Just herself to comfort herself. She bit her lip and closed her eyes to try to clear away the images from her mind. Her memories. She shook her head. It was just a dream. Just another stupid dream..  
  
A creaking sound made her jump and turn her head at once towards a door opening slowly. Goten's face slowly peeked from behind the door. He smiled sheepishly at her as if he was a kid who had been caught stealing sweets. He slowly paced up till he was behind the door and he closed it slowly as if he didn't want anyone to discover he was there. She stood there silently staring at him like a statue. He walked up to her and picked up a stool and placed it on the floor besides the bed she was laying on. After a moment of pause he patted her arm comfortingly and he started talking.  
  
"Do you feel better now?"  
  
She kept on staring fixedly at the ceiling. Her face was difficult to read. She seemed to be just thinking about the blank ceiling. Her golden strands of hair were enveloping her face, making her look vulnerable and fragile.  
  
Her eyes kept themselves fixed on the ceiling.  
  
"They won't believe me."  
  
"Believe you?" he questioned, his eyes trying find a reply.  
  
She frowned mentally to herself. She didn't feel like explaining at all. Instead she tried getting up, supported by her hands, but they felt wobbly and she fell back with a soft thud.  
  
Goten rubbed his head lightly and shook his head.  
  
"You're still weak"  
  
She shook her head weakly.  
  
"No.. there are goblins coming here."  
  
He froze. Without another word he strode out of the room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Trunks was sitting outside gazing at the distance. His expression was unreadable. But his mind was full of thoughts. Goten appeared from the entrance behind him. He paused while he glanced at his friend. Then he walked up to him and halted, sitting down besides him.  
  
"The rumours were true. She saw the goblins."  
  
Trunks' eyes remained staring in the distance as if in a dream. He stood up without a glance at his friend.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?"  
  
Goten grinned to himself.   
  
"You"  
  
"Wait. I'm also coming."  
  
Goten and Trunks turned to face a pale faced Marron.   
  
"Nah, you'll stay here." replied Trunks, looking annoyed and grumpy.   
  
"Whatever, you can't stop me coming. Plus you don't know where the goblins are. Only I do know."   
  
Her eyes were fierce, she wasn't giving up, even if it meant just watching.  
  
Trunks gave an exasperated glance at Goten. He turned around to Marron scowling.  
  
"Fine but if you get in trouble it's none of my business."  
  
Marron frowned back at him and merely nodded. At least she was allowed to come.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Marron stood in the distance observing them on Dapple's back. She saw Trunks unsheathe his sword almost regally, as knights did and then slashing a goblin as fast as a flicker of an eye. She stood there motionless for a while, gazing at him as if she was petrified. She had to admit he was rather good at fighting, better than his character was anyway. His movements were rapid and accurate. She thought he'd have made a fine knight if he had been given the chance. Goten was quite as able also. The goblins were strong fighters but they had few wits and they had been taken by surprise. She noticed a goblin creep up behind Trunks and she threw a dagger at it, killing it instantly. Trunks seemed oblivious of her action, but he had actually noticed. An hour later the goblins were totally dispatched.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Trunks.. maybe we shouldn't really leave her alone here." Goten started delicately.  
  
He merely grunted and waved his pleas away.  
  
"She's old enough. She's not a child. She can take care of herself."  
  
"I know..but, she helped us, and the village. She's not that bad if you think about it"  
  
Trunks paused looked at the ground.  
  
"I don't know. I think it's better off without her."  
  
"I guess, but just think of her as another of the village girls around and it wouldn't be so unbearable." Goten retorted while grinning widely.   
  
"Also it will only be temporary, till we arrive at her own dwellings." he continued.  
  
Trunks shook his head and frowned.  
  
"Well, sure, fine. I give in."   
  
Goten grinned wider. He clapped an arm on his shoulder.   
  
"You give her the good news, my friend," he chirped and left him to pretend he was taking care of Dapple.  
  
Marron was sitting on a rock gazing at a peacock butterfly fluttering from one flower to another.  
  
Trunks paused while looking at her for a while. He turned around.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" She heard him mutter.  
  
Marron's face opened up with a huge smile. She felt like an explosion occur inside her. She felt bursting with happiness. She didn't know what to do or say to release her joy. She had a sudden urge to run up to him and hug him tight, but thought better. She paced up in front of him so she could face him directly. She smiled widely to him.   
  
"Thank you" was all she could mouth.  
  
His face was blank for a second or two, but then his familiar scowl returned and he just walked away from her and shrugged. 


End file.
